


Let me love you

by Leilani5



Series: Asmara (Amour) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5





	Let me love you

**_“Hey”- Sam._ **

**_“Hey, how’s it going?” – Dean._ **

**_“Going good, ya self?” – Sam._ **

**_“Same ol same ol Sammy” – Dean._ **

 

**Sam -**

We greet, we smiled and we parted ways. Same old greetings, every night for the past three weeks. Maybe I should try and have a more engaging conversation with him. How hard could it be, right?

**Dean -**

Is he interested in me? How can that be? There are many like me that walked pass his shop every night. Why me? I would give him nothing but problems. Hope friendship’s all he wants from me. This is getting super weird. Shit! I gotta get going or Mr Robinson won’t be thrilled and we’ll have to work on it all night!

**Sam –**

I’m gonna try ask him out tomorrow. I know it’s crazy to wait out for him till late and hoped that he’ll be flattered. (smile to self) or maybe he thinks I’m a creepy stalker? Shit. Why is this so hard? I’m 26 for God’s sake and behaving like freaking 16! I can do this! Now, where’s my favorite white shirt? (looking in the drawers) Ah! There you are! Shirt you’re going to meet the effable and beautiful Dean Smith tomorrow. Not that F-able mind you! Have some respect! (laugh to self) I am a fucking crazy stalker alright. (Clasped hands together) God? Please make him say Yes to me? I got him flowers..!

 

**The next day**

Same ol same ol greetings….but..

 

**Sam –**

Dean? Are you free later?

 

 **Dean** -

You mean? After 2am? You knew I got off that late right?

They laughed at the sexual innuendos.

 

 **Sam** –

I do and I will wait for you….here?

 **Dean** –

Are you askin me out on a date, Sammy? (smiled knowingly)

**Sam –**

How did you guess? (laughed nervously)

 **Dean** –

That sharply pressed white formal shirt a dead giveaway? Just kiddin! You looked very handsome in it though.(smiled warmly)

 **Sam** –

(Blushed furiously)Thank you…and you looked gorgeous as always..

 **Dean** –

(laughed softly) Thank you…see you later then! Bye!(sprinted off towards the alley)

 **Sam** –

(to self) Did he mean later as in 2 am later? For the date? Or later as in tomorrow later? Arghh!! I’m so fucking stupid! (smacked head)

 

 **Dean** –

Fuck! That was close! (gasping for air, bending body forward) Why did he wanna ask me out, man! I don’t understand? He looked so good though…love to run my fingers on that thick long hair and tugged it bac..Woah!! WHAT THE HELL! Stop it Smith, he’s not your type or rather you're not his type! Fucking Mr Robinson gonna give me a hard time again if I’m late. That man is an evil monster!

 

**1.45 am - SAM**

I’ll remind him if he passed by my shop, no problemo! 15 more minutes…be patient Sam..he’ll come soon enough. God I missed his pretty face!

**1.55 am**

Five more minutes. Oh Gawd! I’m so fucking nervous! Ahhhh! (to flowers in hand)Don’t wilt on me now! You should stay pretty for that pretty boy! Come on! (went back inside and turn on tap to sprinkle some water on flowers) There! All fresh, I guessed? (Look at time) Shit! 1 more minute!

 

**2.30 am – DEAN**

Can I go now, Mr Robinson? It’s getting late? (Mr Robinson smiled wickedly and beckoned him to come over)

 

**2.45 am – SAM**

He must be afraid to see me and walked the other way home. Shit! Hmphh! Nice going Sammy! (Threw flowers in bin outside and locked the shop’s door)

 

**2.50 am – DEAN**

SAM!! SAMMYYYYY!! (he shouted)

 

**SAM –**

Is that Dean calling? (turned around and saw Dean) OH GAWD! He’s here!

Hey Dean! What’s up?

 

**DEAN –**

What’s up?? What’s this? (showed the wilted flowers he hid behind his back)

 

**SAM –**

They’re for you, Dean.

**DEAN –**

Why Sam? (sad face)

**SAM –**

Because I’m in love with you, Dean.

**DEAN –**

Why me, Sammy? (sadder)

**SAM –**

Why not you? (whispers)

**DEAN –**

Cause I’m a whore? My body owned by strange men?

**SAM –**

But can I own your heart? (hopeful)

**DEAN –**

But I forgot how to love, Sammy, since long time ago. (teared up)

**SAM –**

It's okay because You’re my first love, Dean. We’ll teach each other?

**DEAN –**

(bowed and silent)

**SAM –**

Do you like me somehow, Dean?

**DEAN –**

..Yes..but I don’t want to hurt you.

**SAM –**

You will only hurt me if you don’t give me a chance to love you.

**DEAN –**

(cried)

**SAM –**

(moved forward and kissed the bruise on Dean’s cheekbone)

Let me love you, Dean.


End file.
